leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW054
| ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=吉村文宏 | directorn=1 | director=吉村文宏 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW051-BW060| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck! (Japanese: メブキジカ！ 春夏秋冬勢揃い！！ ! The Four Seasons Lineup!!) is the 54th episode of the , and the 711th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 3, 2011 and in the United States on March 24, 2012. Blurb Taking a break at a Pokémon Center on their way to Driftveil City, our heroes meet Robert, a young Pokémon Photographer who is thrilled about the opportunity to photograph Pikachu! He shows our heroes some of his other photos, plus a few his grandfather took. Iris and Cilan notice something amazing in the old photos—a single shot of four Sawsbuck, one from every season...together at the same time! Robert says he wants to find where that mysterious picture was taken, and our heroes offer to help. Climbing a mountain, they spot a Deerling, which Robert knows might lead them to Sawsbuck. But when a thick fog rolls in, Ash and Robert are separated from the others. They decide to stop for the night after an unsuccessful search for the Deerling, who ran away when the fog appeared. The next morning, they are awakened by the same Deerling, who wants them to follow it. As they walk, Robert accidentally disturbs a group of Amoonguss, who attack him with poison! Ash vows to get him off the mountain for some medicine, but as the fog rolls in once again, the Deerling returns, this time followed by a Sawsbuck. The two Pokémon lead Ash and Robert to the same hot spring where Robert’s grandfather took his photo—and where the four seasons of Sawsbuck have gathered once again! The warming light from the spring heals Robert immediately, and he manages to snap the photo he’s been seeking before the Sawsbuck disappear into the fog once again. Ash and Robert are then reunited with Iris and Cilan, and are surprised to discover that the strange fog apparently affected time—while Ash and Robert spent the night on the mountain, Iris and Cilan insist they’ve only been looking for them for ten minutes! Robert takes the opportunity to show off his prized Sawsbuck photo, and although the image is shrouded in fog and hard to see, he’s quite happy with the experience. Robert bids our heroes farewell, and their journey to Driftveil City continues! Plot In a Pokémon Center, and are taking a break when they are approached by a Pokémon photographer. After the photographer excitedly takes several pictures of , he introduces himself as and shows them several of his pictures. Robert then hands them an album containing his grandfather's old photographs, whereupon and are startled by a picture depicting four , one from each season - which is supposed to be impossible. Robert then tells them that his dream is to find the same location where his grandfather took the photo and be able to capture the same image himself, and he has deduced that the Sawsbuck are somewhere on the mountain near the Pokémon Center. As Robert prepares to leave the Pokémon Center, he permits Ash and his friends to accompany him. At the foot of the mountain, Robert calls out his to look for the special flowers while the rest of them search on foot. They follow a wild as it tries to run from them, but during the chase, they enter an area with thick fog and Robert, Ash, and Pikachu are separated from Cilan and Iris. Swoobat then returns with a flower, leading Robert and Ash to where the rest of the flowers are. However, two are on the side of the path and lure Pikachu over to the bushes, attempting to attack him. Fortunately, Robert pulls Pikachu out of harm's way just in time. Suddenly, the Deerling from before arrives and Swoobat placates it with its special sound wave. Ash and Robert continue to follow the Deerling through the woods, and they come across a large tree that matches one of Robert's grandfather's Deerling photos. Although they are very close to finding the place where the Sawsbuck photo was taken, Robert points out that the sun is almost down and that they need to set up camp. The next morning, Ash and Robert are woken up by the same Deerling that helped them the day before. Deerling tells them to follow it, and they are led to a clearing. However, Deerling is about to fall into the same Amoonguss trap that Pikachu nearly did. Diving forward to get Deerling out of the way, Robert is hit by Amoonguss's and has no Antidote in his bag. As they continue on, Ash carries a barely conscious Robert on his back and tries to leave the mountain, but they are caught in a very foggy area again. A summer Sawsbuck and Deerling approach the group and lead them to the spring depicted in Robert's grandfather's photograph. Then, the summer Sawsbuck is joined by three more Sawsbuck, one from each of the other three seasons. By this point, Robert is fully unconscious and is unaware of the Sawsbuck's presence. The spring's power cures his poisoning, however, and he wakes up to behold the four Sawsbuck standing across the spring from them. He quickly takes a photograph of them as they are leaving. As Ash and Robert descend the mountain, they encounter Iris and Cilan, who are most relieved to see them. Although a full day has passed for Ash and Robert, only ten minutes have gone by for Iris and Cilan, and Robert's picture is too foggy and blurry to make out any definite shapes in it. Even so, both boys are delighted to have had the opportunity to meet the Sawsbuck. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Winter form) * TV episode debuts * (Summer form) * (Summer form; Autumn form) Characters Humans * * * * Nurse Joy * * Robert's grandfather (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (all forms; ×4) * (Summer form; multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple; debut) * (flashback) * (photo; multiple) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo; multiple) * (photo; multiple) * (photo; ×2) * (photo) * (photo; multiple) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo; multiple) * (photo) * (photo; ×3) * (photo) * (photo; ×2) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo; multiple) * (photo; ×2) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * As I'm Lost ~By Your Side~, an instrumental of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, is used as background music. * As of this episode, and regularly appear in their Summer form, though they have appeared earlier in the said form in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. * This is the first time since A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! that a Pokémon from a previous generation, other than , , or , have appeared in an episode. However, they were only in pictures. * Due to the Team Rocket VS. Team Plasma episodes being delayed, this episode is the first one to feature a , although said Pokémon merely appears in a photograph. * When sees the Sawsbuck from the photo, music from Zoroark: Master of Illusions can be heard. Errors * In the scene after Robert introduces himself as a Pokémon photographer, 's eyes have . * When Robert shows and the photos of the Unova Pokémon, 's cream fur near nose is half-colored brown. * A photo shows a with legs that are colored white instead of black and a tail that is colored blue instead of white. * When the two go to leave after being scanned with the Pokédex, the pupil in their left eyes disappear for a second. * When Robert rolls on his back after being poisoned, the bottom of his right shoe is colored orange when it should be white. File:BW054 error 3.png|Cilan's eyes error File:BW054 error 4.png|Herdier's cream fur error File:BW054 error 5.png|Swanna's legs and tail errors File:BW054 error 2.png|Amoonguss missing its pupil File:BW054 Error.png|Robert's miscolored shoe Dub edits In other languages |da= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |nl= |no= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash 054 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Die vier Jahreszeiten der Kronjuwild! es:EP716 fr:BW054 it:BW054 ja:BW編第54話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第54集